Fora do mundo
by MAR2811
Summary: Pós 5X09 - O desejo e a certeza presentes nos olhos mais perfeitos que já vira roubaram-lhe o chão... Ele estava em apuros, absolutamente sem qualquer controlo, completamente à mercê daqueles olhos. Pedisse-lhe ela o mundo e ele dar-lho-ia.


De costas voltadas, apenas ouviu o suave som de uma porta a fechar e, de repente, percebeu que o tamanho do mundo diminuíra uma imensidão, que todos os olhos do mundo estavam fechados para o interior daquele apartamento, que, entre aquelas paredes, receios e dúvidas não deviam ter lugar… Ia mesmo acontecer… Não! Acontecia, naquele momento, acontecia o que durante anos apenas imaginou na meia-luz da sua solidão.

Mas entre estes dois nunca é fácil. E, de repente, a certeza com que o acompanhou até aquela entrada começou a diminuir. O silêncio pesado que mantiveram na viagem trazia medo. A ausência da sua voz, sempre tão reconfortante, trazia dúvida. «Deve acontecer?» era a questão que não conseguia evitar. Tremeu como se estivesse sozinha, no meio do mundo, que achou momentos antes estar fechado do lado de fora; tremeu como se estivesse sozinha agora e para sempre. Sentia-o sempre assim, chegando sem avisar, este medo de ficar só.

Inacreditavelmente, e como nunca antes, este foi um medo que desapareceu, como se nem tivesse existido, no exato momento em que ele, com as pontas dos dedos e sem um único som, tocou levemente (_tão levemente_) o interior do seu pulso. Tremeu outra vez. Mas foi tão diferente. Era real. Era ela e era ele. Eram eles, eram eles juntos, afinal.

Depois de fechar a porta – tarefa aliás, que nunca lhe fora tão difícil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão desejada – olhou-a de imediato. Com aceleradíssimos batimentos de coração, ele reconhecia perfeitamente os sentimentos que o faziam estar assim: _o desejo_, o incomensurável desejo de usar os seus braços para circular a cintura dela com a força de quem nunca sobreviveria a qualquer distância que o mundo quisesse, agora, impor-lhes; a _adoração_, a profunda adoração por uma mulher que o fez esquecer todas aquelas que povoaram o seu passado e ignorar qualquer outra que visite seu futuro; e o _medo_, o agonizante medo de que o simples som daquela porta a fechar a levasse a correr de novo para longe dele, para o meio de um mundo que não a deixaria voltar. Já não poderiam então ser eles. Voltariam apenas a ser ela e ele, separados.

Vê-la de costas voltadas, no pesado silêncio naquela sala, a ausência da voz dela, sempre tão iluminante, fê-lo tremer, como se o mais terrível frio que pudesse ser descrito se apoderasse do espaço à sua volta. Desse desespero, nasceu o seu gesto simples – tão, tão simples, mas tão arriscado (corria, naquele momento mais do que em qualquer outro, o risco de perder a sua _vida_ - ela)… Tocou-a… no interior do pulso. Quis dizer o nome dela, como se a chamasse de forma suave, mas quando lhe sentiu o pulso e descobriu a sua reação, perdeu a voz. Por pouco… por tão pouco perdeu ele a voz, pois o que viu nos olhos dela quando ela se voltou era incomensuravelmente mais perturbador do que as batidas que sentiu ao tocar gentilmente a pele do seu pulso. O desejo e a certeza presentes nos olhos mais perfeitos que já vira roubaram-lhe o chão... Ele estava em apuros, absolutamente sem qualquer controlo, completamente à mercê daqueles olhos. Pedisse-lhe ela o mundo e ele dar-lho-ia.

Os olhos dele mostraram-lhe o que nunca as palavras poderiam demonstrar, viu neles o reflexo do mesmo desejo que sentia e de muito, _muito_ mais. O toque dos seus dedos deu-lhe toda a certeza sobre que noite seria esta. O amanhã… o amanhã esse não estava dentro daquele apartamento e ela não podia importar-se menos com qualquer amanhã como naquele momento no tempo. Sorriu, sorriu-lhe claramente, pois esta era a comunicação de que era capaz; sorriu-lhe claramente, querendo assegurar-lhe do que queria – de que que o queria, de que o queria a ele, de que o queria tanto; sorriu-lhe claramente, desafiando-o a fazer mais. Ele tinha a certeza de que queria mais, mas tanto mais. Queria sentir o calor do corpo dela, conhecer o sabor dos seus lábios, envolver-se no perfume dela, sentir a suavidade da sua pele... Queria… por muito que este pensamento parecesse tão inadequado, ele queria torná-la _dele_. Ele sorriu também – e aceitou o desafio – com a certeza de que não queria apenas o corpo dela, queria-a a ela. Queria-a tanto. Queria acordar com ela na manhã seguinte, queria dizer-lhe o tanto que vê da janela o mundo ter, queria ouvir mais uma piada sem graça dela, ao ver que ele comprara aquela camisa cor-de-rosa… salmão, isto é… Queria ouvi-la explicar porque razão a equipa dela é melhor do que a dele, queria conversar com ela sobre o tempo que faz, discutir sobre a melhor maneira de cozinhar uma sopa, sobre o melhor local da praia nos dias de verão… Ele queria abraçá-la e mentir-lhe, dizendo que há paz no mundo inteiro, que a fome acabou e que todas as doenças se curam. Queria vê-la, mesmo que por momentos, acreditar. Ele queria abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que vai ficar tudo bem e vê-la, ainda que por instantes, confiar que tudo iria ficar bem. Ele queria torná-la _dele_, de todas as maneiras… E queria também, ser _dela_… de todas as maneiras.

A forma repentina como ela entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, segurando a mão dele cujos dedos anteriormente lhe tocavam o pulso, despertou-o deste redemoinho de pensamentos. Ele sabia que não podia dizer-lhe tudo. Ainda lhe sobrava, lá no fundo, um pequeno receio de que ela pudesse fugir. Mas fugir, afastar-se, fosse de que maneira fosse, era o último dos pensamentos dela. Aproximar-se era o que queria de facto. Afinal, ficava-lhe tão bem aquela camisa azul, mas ela só conseguia imaginar-se a desapertar botão a botão a botão…

Antes que pudesse dar voz ou gesto à vontade, sentiu a mão livre dele na sua anca, puxando-a com uma força tão suave para mais perto… _tão_ perto. Os seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância, mas nunca desviaram os olhares. Naquele momento, ele queria outra confirmação, a última garantia de que o seu próximo passo, não deitaria tudo a perder. Lendo o seu pensamento, ela sussurrou o nome dele deixando a sua voz mostrar o desejo que sentia e mordendo suavemente o lábio, em seguida. Esta foi toda a garantia que ele conseguiu esperar e resolveu então, atirar ao vento qualquer nova precaução. Moveu as mãos, enlaçando a cintura dela num abraço suavemente apertado e firme e sem qualquer outra hesitação, juntou os seus lábios aos dela. Um beijo, um beijo do qual ninguém fugiu.

Um beijo tentativo, mas apenas de início. Nessa noite, sentiram o sabor, o calor, o aroma, a força um do outro. Num espaço apertado, encurtado, diminuído, quase foram apenas um. Ambos quiseram colocar o desejo do outro em primeiro lugar. E no seu espaço encurtado foram como na vida, competitivamente meigos, competitivamente parceiros.

* * *

Sentiu os primeiros raios de luz no seu rosto e, lentamente, começou a despertar. Pouco depois, sentiu o braço forte dele à sua volta e a mão suavemente pousada no seu ventre, o peito dele firmemente pressionado às suas costas, a sua outra mão acariciando os cabelos dela, mas… parecia impaciente, irrequieto, como se estivesse a forçar a quietude… e a falhar redondamente. Percebeu que acordara mais por conta dos seus movimentos do que pelos primeiros raios de luz que entravam no quarto através da janela. Ainda ensonada, voltou-se ligeiramente e começou a primeira conversa que tinham depois de terem saído do restaurante – isto é, a primeira «conversa, conversa» que tinham.

− _O que se passa? Eu achava que eras irrequieto assim apenas durante as nossas longas vigias?_ – perguntou ela, tentando ocultar o nervosismo que o comportamento dele lhe trazia.

− _Mmmmh? O quê? Não se passa nada._ – Mal as palavras saíram da sua boca, ele percebeu que tinha dado a resposta errada. Percebeu que esta resposta foi mais errada do que a que deu, no 7º ano, no teste de Geografia, quando disse que Espanha era uma província portuguesa, o que lhe valeu duas semanas de aulas extra. Afinal é ela. Ele conhece-a, Sabe perfeitamente o que ela está a pensar neste momento.

− _Ok. Talvez eu deva… _- Ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida. Ele ganhou coragem (ou olhou melhor os pratos da balança das suas opções neste momento) e aventurou-se pela verdade.

− _A verdade é que estou com o outro problema que, às vezes, tenho nas vigias._

− _O quê?_

_- Bem… eu… eu tenho que ir à casa de banho._

Ela riu. Ele achou que, depois de tudo, aquele era o melhor som que poderia ouvir (não que alguma vez, em toda a sua vida, fosse esquecer os sons que ouvira dos lábios dela horas antes).

_- Ah… Às vezes?!... Pois… Então porque não vais simplesmente?_

Aqui estava ela: a pergunta óbvia. O problema dele era a resposta.

− _Eu… Mmmh! Eu… - _Ele queria dizer que tinha medo. Queria dizer que era aterrador pensar que se se afastasse por dois minutos… por um minuto… já não a encontraria lá…

Ela olhou-o nos olhos de forma direta, interrogativa e quase se sentiu um dos seus suspeitos. Reconhecendo a força daquele olhar, apenas pensou «esta é a minha miúda», mas percebeu que tinha que dizer algo mais.

− _Estava a pensar no que quererias ao pequeno-almoço. Posso fazer panquecas. Não vais embora enquanto vou lá dentro, certo? _- disse com uma voz repleta de angústia, uma angústia que parecia incompatível com a felicidade que também sentia.

O disfarce era insuficiente para ela. Ela compreendia tão plenamente este medo. Conhecia-o por completo. Queria tanto – _tanto_ – dizer-lhe que nunca iria embora, que nunca se afastaria, que «eles» eram para sempre. Ela sabia que queria isso, mais do que tudo, era o que mais queria. Mas não estava convencida de que iria resultar, de que aquilo que mais queriam não acabaria por destruí-los. Assim, imitou-o na estratégia e tentou usar o humor (mas todos sabem como correm estas tentativas dela).

−_Leva contigo uma peça de roupa minha. Não posso sair sem roupa, certo? Agora deixa-me dormir mais um pouco… afinal, foi uma noite cansativa._

Ele percebeu-a, claro. Deixou-se tranquilizar pela garantia de que, pelo menos naquela manhã, iria vê-la, mais uma vez, na sua cama. Levantou-se murmurando "cansativa, mmmh, mmmh".

Ao caminhar em direção à sua casa de banho, viu no chão a camisa dela. Naquele momento, apesar de perceber que ela estava a brincar, não segurou a vontade tola de levar com ele a camisa. Enquanto lavava o rosto, olhou pelo espelho aquela camisa, pendurada no puxador da porta. Detestou-a. Detestou precisar daquele elemento. Queria não precisar daquela segurança, queria não ter ainda este receio, queria que aquela camisa não existisse.

Ele tornou-a dele e deu-se a ela, mas afinal… a história ainda está muito longe do final. Sabem o que se diz: se ainda não está tudo bem é porque esta não é a última página.


End file.
